One Night at Perdition, Uncut Version
by Oryn
Summary: Satu malam di Perdition, malam nikmat yang berdosa, sekaligus membersitkan harapan dan memantapkan tekad. Untuk pembaca dewasa, mengandung elemen seksual eksplisit.
1. Chapter 1

Universe: Perdition AU, jagad ciptaanku sendiri.

Warning: possible OOC, lemon, smut, hustler!boys, contains explicit and very detailed sexual imagery, it's not for minors. If you haven't got your driver's license yet, stay away from this fic. Seriously, I won't take any responsibility over your reaction after reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters. The alternate universe is all mine, though.

Author's Note: ini berawal dari kepusingan mencari basis untuk bikin fic PWP Sam, eh... berkembang jadi satu AU sendiri. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Ada dua hal yang secara distingtif menandakan kehadiran seorang Dean Winchester, seperti lantunan terompet yang ditiup sebagai sinyal kedatangan seorang raja. Yang pertama adalah bunyi sepatu butnya ketika menapak, ritme yang menunjukkan langkah-langkah penuh percaya diri, cara berjalan seorang pria yang tahu apa yang diperbuatnya, paham betul ke mana tujuannya, tanpa ragu. Yang kedua adalah aroma kolonye yang semerbak bahkan tatkala Dean masih berjarak empat meter dari hidung si pengendus. Bau pewangi yang tanpa merek, yang Dean selalu berlagak misterius bila ditanya, yang menurut Sam sedikit kelewat menyengat, tapi entah bagaimana digandrungi kaum hawa.

Sam tersenyum ke gelas birnya sewaktu wangi kolonye itu kian kuat menghantam penciumannya dan suara langkah kakaknya terdengar mendekat. Dia mereguk birnya hingga tinggal separuh, tidak menoleh sampai sosok kakaknya duduk di sampingnya dan menyapa.

"Kamu masih di sini?" tanya Dean, memberi sinyal pada pelayan bar untuk menyediakan segelas bir buatnya.

Sam menyeringai. "Memangnya mau di mana lagi?"

Dean menunggu sampai busa birnya menyurut baru menyeruputnya. "Tadi aku lihat kau dengan kemenakan perempuan walikota," selidiknya.

"Yeah. Tadinya juga begitu... sampai Gordon datang," balas Sam seraya tersenyum masygul.

"Gordon? Oh, bung. Jangan bilang dia merampas pelangganmu lagi." Dean meraih ke saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok.

"Ruby tidak suka kalau kita merokok, ingat?" cetus Sam.

"Persetan dengan dia," tukas Dean cuek, memantik geretannya dan tak lama kemudian asap rokok sudah menghembus ringan dari bibirnya. "Omong-omong, ada apa, sih dengan si Gordon? Sejak kerja di sini, dia seperti mendeklarasikan perang sipil saja denganmu."

Sam angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang kuperbuat padanya sampai dia menyimpan dendam kesumat padaku."

"Sedikit mendiskreditkan di muka konsumen, sabotase kecil-kecilan, sikut-menyikut, itu masih bisa diterima di bisnis ini. Tapi kalau terang-terangan menyabet pelanggan dari bawah hidungmu... itu benar-benar mengajak musuhan namanya," gerutu Dean.

"Ah, sudahlah. Rezeki tiap orang, kan ada sendiri-sendiri. Biarkan saja dia. Toh, itu belum betul-betul menggangguku," tanggap Sam kalem.

Dean menatap adiknya. "Ck...ck... kamu kelewat baik, sih. Yah, asal kau ingat, begitu dia bertingkah di luar batas, hubungi aku dan bakal kulabrak dia, kupermak muka dan organ vitalnya sampai tidak bisa kembali terjun dalam pekerjaan ini."

Sam hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kadang Dean memang protektif berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut adiknya. Percuma saja mencegah.

"Kamu sendiri belum ada klien?"

Dean tak langsung menjawab lantaran dia tengah berkonsentrasi membikin asap sigaret berbentuk donat.

"Kalau aku sudah punya klien, apakah aku akan duduk menyempil di sini bersamamu?" Dean balik bertanya.

"Biasanya jam segini kamu kan sudah tidak beredar di sini, melainkan di lantai atas sana."

"Aku baru saja datang, kok. Tadi dokternya ayah menahanku agak lama, ajak diskusi soal pengobatan dan segala macam. Makanya jadi telat kemari," terang Dean.

"Oh. Bagaimana ayah?"

Sam tahu bahwa Dean tahu itu sebagian besar cuma basa-basi standar, tapi toh Dean menyahutinya juga.

"Membaik."

Itu juga jawaban standar Dean saban kali ditanya. Permainan aneh yang mereka jalankan sejak lama.

Sam mengangguk. "Baguslah."

"Kenapa tidak kamu datang dan melihatnya sendiri?" gumam Dean, paham bahwa itu pun permintaan sia-sia, tetapi bukan Dean namanya kalau berhenti berharap.

"Mungkin besok," Sam menyahut pendek. Besok lusa, besok minggu depan, besok bulan yang akan datang, selalu nanti dan nanti, dengan segebung alasan sebagai justifikasi.

Kedua bersaudara itu tak melanjutkan bertukar kata lagi sesudahnya, hanya duduk berdampingan dengan punggung melekat di meja bar, mengawasi ruangan besar Kelab Perdition yang terhampar di hadapan mereka sembari sesekali membasahi kerongkongan dengan bir dingin.

Malam belum begitu larut dan itu tampak dari jumlah tetamu yang tak sampai separuh dari kursi yang tersedia. Sebagian besar adalah perempuan, tentu saja. Gadis-gadis kuliahan atau lajang yang mencari pengalaman baru, wanita karier yang melepaskan ketegangan dari tempat kerja, ibu rumah tangga yang ingin bereksperimen, tante-tante yang punya dahaga akan belaian yang tak pernah terpuaskan, sampai minoritas perempuan gaek yang pencinta ulung dan terampil. Mereka ada yang datang seorang diri dan berkelompok, tergantung apa yang jadi hasrat malam ini. Namun, yang homogen adalah adanya paling tidak seorang pria yang menemani. Bisa yang jabatannya sekedar pramuria, ataupun pramunikmat layaknya kedua Winchester bersaudara.

Sam mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di lututnya mengikuti detak musik tekno-_new age_ yang diputar dengan volume yang memungkinkan pengunjung mengobrol walau harus sama-sama mendekatkan kepala, tetapi memadai bagi yang ingin bergoyang di lantai dansa. Matanya yang jeli beredar dari satu meja ke meja tamu lainnya. Lampu di dalam kelab memang diatur tak terlalu terang, tapi dia dapat mengetahui bahwa dari sekian wanita di sana, belum ada yang berminat menggunakan jasanya. Satu-dua kedapatan melirik penasaran ke arahnya, tapi lantas mengalihkan tatapan.

Si bungsu Winchester tersenyum tipis. Barangkali memang belum rezekinya.

Posisi duduk kakak-beradik Winchester memungkinkan mereka memandang bebas ke seluruh deretan pintu dan ceruk di lantai dua. Itulah yang menyebabkan hempasan pintu ruang kantor pemilik kelab di lantai tersebut langsung tampak dan menyedot perhatian keduanya.

Dean menyikut adiknya kala dilihatnya seorang pria menghambur keluar dari ruang kantor, mantel panjang coklat muda kusam yang dikenakannya melambai seiring langkah-langkah panjangnya yang dihentak penuh kemarahan, mimiknya merengut total dengan mata biru menyala berang. Andai sorot mata dapat meletikkan api, niscaya kelab itu telah bergemertak terbakar.

Sudut bibir Sam terangkat sedikit sewaktu pria itu menuruni tangga lengkung menuju lantai dasar kelab tempatnya berada, tanpa tegur-sapa melewatinya begitu saja, langsung menuju ke wilayah di mana pelayan bar sedang bertugas.

"Wiski," ucap pria itu, nyaris seperti perintah.

Pelayan bar menuangkan wiski di gelas sloki dan pria itu menandaskannya dalam sekali tenggak. Dia memberi isyarat agar pelayan bar meninggalkan botol wiski di depannya.

"Tapi, Cas..." pelayan bar buka suara.

"Letakkan botolnya," ujar Castiel, ada unsur "atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya" yang tak terkatakan. Benar-benar terdengar persis kapten polisi mengancam buron yang berniat kabur.

Pelayan bar menghela nafas, tapi toh dia memenuhi kemauan Castiel.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan Castiel menyuruh si pelayan bar pergi, kemudian dia mencomot gelas dan botolnya sekaligus, mendekap keduanya seakan benda itu dapat menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke sebuah meja kosong di pojokan. Dia memulai pertunjukan orang mabuk sambil murung plus uring-uringan di sana.

"Whoa," Dean berseru pelan. "Ada yang bangun di sisi tempat tidur yang salah rupanya."

"Itu dan bertengkar dengan Ruby tidak membantu sama sekali," celetuk Sam.

"Yeah," gumam Dean, menggelengkan kepala saat tampak olehnya Castiel terbatuk-batuk lantaran wiski yang diteguknya tersasar ke tenggorokan.

"Ada apa lagi, sih di antara mereka berdua?"

"Ada apa, katamu?" Dean mengisap rokoknya beberapa kali sebelum mendekatkan kepala dengan senyum konspiratif ke arah adiknya. "Banyak yang terjadi pada dua orang itu. Kau tahu, mereka bertikai sengit sebelum ini gara-gara anggaran belanja perangkat pengamanan gedung. Aku menduga keras, kali ini berantem hebat karena urusan pajak. Biasa, Castiel mana mau disuruh mengakali laporan keuangan agar kelab membayar pajak dalam jumlah lebih kecil ketimbang yang semestinya." Dean mendengus, "Manajer keuangan yang jujur. Baru kali ini kudengar hal seperti itu."

Pantas, pikir Sam. Castiel memang demikian adatnya. Kalau Dean yang berdebat dengan Ruby, kemungkinannya adalah mengenai musik macam apa yang mestinya dikumandangkan di kelab.

"Bercekcok melulu," sambut Sam, "macam anjing dan kucing saja."

Dean tertawa. "Bukan, lebih persis buldog dan pudel memperebutkan sosis!"

Sam tersenyum mendengar tamsil itu. Sejurus kemudian dia berkata, "Aku heran, kenapa Castiel tidak hengkang saja dari sini? Maksudku, dia begitu kerap berbantahan dengan Ruby, hampir sesering kau menjenguk ayah."

Dean mengabaikan klausa terakhir adiknya dan menanggapi, "Soalnya kalau Castiel cabut dari sini, dia mau kerja di mana lagi? Dia dulu peniup peluit di perusahaannya, melaporkan penggelapan yang terjadi sampai dipecat dengan tidak hormat dan namanya masuk daftar hitam, ditolak banyak perusahaan. Satu-satunya orang yang bersedia terima dia ya cuma Ruby waktu itu, ingat?"

"Ya... tapi teler setiap kali usai berantem dengan bos, itu lama-lama merusaknya juga," Sam berargumen.

"Bukan urusan kita. Kita lihat saja nanti mana yang akan takluk lebih dulu. Aku pertaruhkan uangku pada Cas," Dean berujar santai. "Dan kamu mau tahu sebuah isu bagus, Sam?"

"Apa?"

Dean merendahkan suara, "Aku dapat info ini dari sumber yang valid dan bisa dipercaya. Konon, Ruby sebenarnya naksir pada Castiel."

"Hah?" Sam tercengang. "Masa iya?"

Agak sukar bagi Sam membayangkan itu. Soalnya menurut hemat Sam, Castiel adalah pria yang baru akan dipacari Ruby hanya bila seluruh kaum adam di muka bumi telah habis tak bersisa. Dua insan itu kelewat bertolak belakang dalam segala segi, bak siang dan malam, layaknya malaikat dan setan. Namun, bukankah ada istilah "tertarik karena berlawanan"?

"He-eh, tapi sayangnya cowok itu masih belum mampu melupakan Anna," gosip Dean lebih lanjut.

Sam mengerutkan kening. "Anna siapa?"

"Anna Milton."

"Anna yang pemandu lagu di Karaoke Paradise?" Sam mengonfirmasi.

"Yep. Cewek berambut merah itu eks tunangan Castiel. Mereka bubar jalan tidak lama setelah Cas kerja di sini," papar Dean.

Sam mengangguk-angguk, gaya orang yang baru maklum suatu persoalan.

"Eh, terpikir olehku, mestinya kamu kasih nasehat ke Castiel soal bagaimana caranya menghadapi Ruby. Kau pasti masih ingat trik-triknya, bukan? Bagaimanapun, Ruby kan mantan pacarmu," usul Dean tiba-tiba.

"Mantan pacar apanya? Kami cuma kencan selama beberapa minggu," sanggah Sam. Lebih dari cukup buat mengetahui bahwa mereka serasi sebagai bos dan bawahan, canggung sebagai teman dan payah sebagai kekasih.

"Tetap saja. Itu rekor paling lama Ruby bermonogami dengan seorang cowok," Dean mengerling pada adiknya.

Sam mengibaskan tangan, sengaja mengalihkan topik. "Omong-omong, dari mana, sih kamu dapat selentingan segala macam seperti itu?"

Dean mengirimkan sepotong seringai lebar yang otomatis menimbulkan reaksi meringis pada Sam. "Makanya beredar, dong," dia menepuk punggung adiknya sampai Sam nyaris tersedak. "Gaul sedikit, jangan cuma duduk membaca sambil menunggu pelanggan datang."

"Untuk apa? Toh kamu juga selalu menceritakan semuanya padaku, seperti barusan ini," tukas Sam.

Itu ada benarnya, pikir Dean. "Lain kali aku tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padamu saja kalau begitu."

"Yakin?" Sam mengangkat alis menantang. Dia hafal tabiat kakaknya yang sukar mengerem mulutnya jika mengetahui sesuatu yang menarik. Dean memang selalu membagi semuanya dengan Sam. Cerita, makanan, uang, rumah, hidup.

"Kita lihat nanti," putus Dean. Tidak benar-benar menyerah, juga tak langsung menyanggupi.

Figur semampai seorang wanita yang menuruni tangga dengan mantap mencuri perhatian Winchester bersaudara, menyebabkan obrolan mereka terputus sampai di situ.

Dean dan Sam, keduanya adalah pria normal dan karenanya wajar saja mata mereka terpancang pada wanita itu bak serbuk besi melekat pada magnet. Mengenakan blazer kerja warna gelap yang berpotongan pas badan, wanita itu tampak profesional sekaligus menggoda. Celana panjangnya memperjelas bentuk kakinya yang panjang dan ramping, menjalani setiap langkah dengan anggun. Wajahnya hanya disaput solekan tipis, tetapi justru itu menonjolkan keelokan alaminya nan memikat. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang ditata apik, memberi kesan semiacak yang segar. Gerak-gerik dan sikap tubuhnya menguarkan kekuasaan dan keyakinan diri. Dia bagaikan maharani, memandangi wilayah kerajaannya yang terbentang di bawahnya.

Perempuan itu menuju ke arah Winchester bersaudara dan begitu melihat sosoknya datang menghampiri, Dean tergesa-gesa berbalik mencari asbak guna mematikan rokoknya dan berkumur dengan sisa birnya. Dia sudah memajang senyum sok polos sewaktu wanita itu berhenti di hadapannya.

"Dean," teguran feminin nan tegas meluncur dari bibir si wanita.

"Hai, Ruby," Dean balik menyapa.

Ruby menelengkan sedikit kepalanya, matanya setajam skalpel tatkala menyusuri perawakan Dean dari bawah ke atas dan kembali lagi.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang merokok pada saat bekerja?" Ruby bertanya lembut, tapi Winchester bersaudara telah cukup lama kenal dengannya untuk sanggup mendeteksi nada berbahaya tersamar di baliknya.

Dean cuma menyeringai pasrah, membenci kenyataan bahwa di depan Ruby dia demikian sering kehabisan kata-kata.

Ruby memutar bola mata. Dia merogoh ke dalam saku blazernya dan mengulurkan sekotak permen mint penyegar nafas yang langsung diambil Dean.

"Kau tahu, mencium pria perokok rasanya sama dengan mencium asbak," cela Ruby, melipat tangannya.

Andai yang dihadapi bukan Ruby, Dean sudah akan menyeletuk, "Memang kamu pernah mencium asbak?" Namun, entah kenapa wanita satu itu sanggup membikin lumpuh lidah Dean yang biasanya tangkas. Dean biasanya berkilah bahwa dia sengaja mengalah, tapi Sam tahu kakaknya memang kalah.

"Ada pesta lajang di kamar VIP," Ruby menujukan kata-katanya pada Dean, "mereka meminta penari."

"Siap, bos," sambut Dean.

Sam membatin, kadang dia merasa jawaban yang pantas untuk perintah Ruby adalah, "Hamba laksanakan, duli paduka ratu."

Dean mencomot sebutir permen pemberian Ruby dan dengan demonstratif mengulumnya. Wanita itu tetap menatapnya lurus tanpa reaksi lainnya, lama-lama bikin bulu kuduk Dean berdiri juga.

"Baiklah, Dik. Kaudengar kata bos, tugas memanggil," Dean berpaling pada adiknya, tersenyum bungah. Dia selalu menikmati kesempatan di mana dia harus menari bugil di depan sekelompok audiens perempuan yang histeris dan Sam mau tak mau merasa terhibur.

Dean mengangguk tanda permisi pada Ruby dan beranjak dari situ. Namun, baru beberapa langkah dia lalui, suara Ruby kembali terdengar.

"Mereka secara spesifik memesan pria berseragam. Polisi, tentara, terserah kau," Ruby menyampaikan.

"Beres."

Dean memberi kode "oke" dengan tangannya, lantas beralih jalan menuju kamar rias tempat segala macam kostum dan pernak-perniknya disimpan.

Sepeninggal si sulung Winchester, Ruby memindahkan perhatian pada Sam yang menyesap birnya pelan-pelan.

"Sam," dia mendekat satu hasta, sinar matanya agak melunak ketika menyapu wajah pemuda itu.

"Yeah." Sam sengaja berlambat-lambat menuntaskan birnya, rada kagok berdua begitu dekat dengan Ruby. Sampai kini, dia masih belum dapat memahami sepenuhnya, kegilaan apa yang dulu mendorongnya buat mengajak Ruby berkencan. Sungguh, bersuka-sukaan dengan bosnya sendiri itu bukan tindakan paling cerdas yang pernah dikerjakannya.

Kalaupun Ruby menangkap selintas kegelisahan Sam, itu tak diperlihatkannya. Air mukanya tetap tenang, murni bisnis, hanya menyipitkan mata sewaktu tangan Sam bergerak ke balik jaketnya, tempat dia lazimnya menyimpan sebuah buku saku.

"Singkirkan pikiranmu dari buku itu. Klien di meja sepuluh khusus meminta kau menemaninya," Ruby memberi tahu, datar.

Lega ada alasan untuk mengalihkan pandang dari Ruby, Sam melongok ke arah meja yang dimaksud. Dia menemukan seorang wanita yang mengenakan setelan kerja tiga potong duduk di sana, tengah mengobrol santai dengan Andy, pramuria rekan Sam. Seolah merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya, wanita itu menoleh dan matanya bertemu dengan Sam, keduanya bertukar senyum dan anggukan singkat tahu sama tahu.

Tekanan ringan di bahunya membuat Sam menoleh. Dia menemukan jemari Ruby bertengger di situ, cat kukunya yang merah gelap demikian kontras dengan warna putih kulitnya.

"Layani dengan baik. Dia pelanggan lama yang baru kembali," amanat Ruby. Dia meremas pundak Sam. Pelan saja, tapi meninggalkan jejak di hati pemuda itu.

"Baiklah." Memangnya ada alternatif jawaban apa lagi?

Ruby menarik tangannya, melempar seulas senyum lembut pada Sam yang bertanya-tanya, apakah matanya tak keliru menangkap seleret rasa menyayang dalam senyum itu. Namun, Sam membatin, dia tak berani bertaruh terlalu banyak pada hal itu.

"Selamat bekerja."

Itulah yang terakhir diucapkan Ruby sebelum dia putar badan dan berjalan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sam. Untuk beberapa jenak Sam masih memandangi punggung Ruby yang menjauh, helai-helai pirang rambutnya yang tergerai bebas, bokongnya yang kencang di balik balutan celananya, yang bergoyang seirama lenggang langkahnya. Sesaat Sam jadi terkenang pada suatu masa di kala wanita itu berderap mendekatinya untuk kemudian menghujaninya dengan ciuman, tubuh ulet Ruby dalam pelukannya, bisikan halus di telinganya. Namun, memori itu segera sirna digusur oleh realitas: ketak-ketik hak _stiletto_ Ruby dengan irama khas nan otoritatif yang berangsur melirih.

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ini peringatan terakhir bagi pembaca yang masih di bawah umur, chapter berikut sebaiknya dilewatkan saja karena isinya merupakan adegan Sam melayani seorang pelanggan bernama Cindy yang dilukiskan dengan detil. Kalau nekat membaca juga, saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas efek samping yang menimpa.

xox

Sam membiarkan mata wanita di meja sepuluh jelalatan melahap seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan ketika tatapan itu agak lama berhenti di area selangkangannya, sorotnya menelanjangi bak sinar X. Dia sudah bukan lagi pemuda kikuk seperti waktu pertama kali dia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai gigolo. Sam pun tahu postur dan tampangnya menjadi komoditas dalam bisnis daging mentah bernyawa ini. Karenanya, dia berupaya memaksimalkan potensinya. Jins yang dipakainya lebih ketat dibanding busananya sehari-hari dan kancing-kancing kemejanya terkesan hampir copot, baju dari cita tipis itu seolah tak kuasa membungkus bodinya yang berotot. Ekspresi Sam disetel kalem, tapi matanya berkilat nakal, menunggu apa yang akan diperbuat tamunya.

Wanita itu tampaknya puas dengan apa yang disajikan di depannya. Dia membuka dompet, meninggalkan sejumlah uang pembayar minuman di atas meja. Sebelum dia berdiri, Sam lebih dulu menggamit tangannya, mengecupnya sejenak.

"Kesatria," komentar si wanita. "Aku suka itu."

"Kau layak diperlakukan demikian," balas Sam. "Sam Winchester, siap melayani."

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Makanya aku secara spesial memintamu kau sebagai priaku malam ini," bibir yang dipoles marun mengkilap itu membentuk kata-kata. "Ah, namaku Cindy," dia memperkenalkan diri.

Sam mengangguk seakan nama itu berarti buatnya, padahal tidak.

"Apa kamu ingin minum dulu? Kita bisa saling bercerita tentang diri masing-masing," Sam melancarkan jurus pembukanya, mengetes situasi.

Cindy memutar bola mata. "Kalau aku ingin mengobrol sebagai permainan pendahuluan, yang kuorder adalah kakakmu," katanya terus terang. "Tidak bermaksud menyinggung."

"Tak apa," ucap Sam. Kenyataannya, Dean memang lebih pandai bercakap-cakap dengan wanita. Dia jago menyanjung, merayu, mengerti bahwa metode bikin kebanyakan perempuan bertekuk lutut adalah dengan kata-kata manis.

Cindy meraih tas dan menyusupkan jemarinya di lipatan siku Sam, bulu matanya mengejap manja. "Ayolah kita ke atas. Aku ingin mencicipimu," ajaknya.

Tidak masalah. Langsung ke tujuan malah lebih bagus, pikir Sam. Dia melempar senyum lembut pada Cindy, berjalan bersisian dengan wanita itu menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Setibanya di puncak tangga, Sam mengajukan pertanyaan, "Kata Ruby, kamu tamu lama di sini. Mau kamar yang mana?"

"Aku tidak hafal," sahut Cindy. Dia mengetukkan telunjuk di dagu. "Hm... tapi aku sedang berminat main-main dulu..." kalimatnya dibiarkan menggantung agar Sam yang memutuskan.

Mereka sampai di depan meja tinggi tempat Tiny, tukang jaga kunci merangkap centeng, berada.

"Nomor lima," Sam berkata pada pria gempal itu.

Kamar yang dipesannya adalah yang memiliki satu lemari penuh dengan aksesori dan mainan seks, plus pelbagai perabot yang bisa digunakan secara kreatif untuk menunjang bermesraan. Kamar yang sering dipakai Dean buat meladeni perempuan petualang.

"Nih," Tiny mengulurkan kunci yang diminta. Dia menilik Cindy yang menggelayut posesif pada Sam dan demi mengingat nomor kamarnya, dia berseloroh, "Semoga beruntung, bung."

Yeah, benar.

Sam mengangguk pada Tiny, membawa Cindy ke kamar yang dimaksud, masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya. Sam menyalakan lampu di meja kiri dan kanan tempat tidur. Tangannya sedang meraba tombol lampu utama ketika Cindy menghentikannya.

"Tidak usah terlalu terang," pinta wanita itu. Dia melirik pemutar CD di sudut ruangan. "Dan tak perlu putar musik."

Perempuan yang gemar memerintah, batin Sam. Satu spesies dengan Ruby.

Cindy melepaskan pegangannya pada Sam, dia menduduki tepi ranjang, menyilangkan kaki sehingga rok pendeknya tersingkap, memamerkan tungkainya yang mulus.

"Lucuti dirimu," dia berkata, pelan tapi menuntut.

Sam sudah biasa dapat permintaan model begini. Jarinya melolosi kancing-kancing kemejanya satu per satu dengan gerakan diatur lamban, puas menyaksikan kilat antusias di mata Cindy. Setelah kancing terbawah lepas dari lubangnya, Sam menyingkap bajunya perlahan-lahan, menyentuh torsonya, memberikan pertunjukan kecil untuk kliennya, meski itu belum ada apa-apanya bila dibanding tarian ala Dean.

Cindy mengangguk apresiatif ketika akhirnya Sam melepaskan satu lengan kemeja, disusul lengan lainnya sampai dia bertelanjang dada.

Berikutnya, Sam melempar senyum badung, agak kebocahan tapi sensual sewaktu tangannya bergerak ke sabuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dia berlama-lama menarik benda itu dan mengayunnya hingga berdesing laksana sebuah cemeti.

"Kau memberiku ide," celetuk Cindy, "tapi itu kusimpan untuk kapan-kapan saja."

Sam tahu betul ide macam apa itu, agak lega karena tidak harus menjalaninya malam ini. Sasaran kegiatan buka-bukaan selanjutnya adalah kancing dan retsleting jinsnya, yang terakhir itu diturunkan senti demi senti seraya Sam menjamah apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Suka menggoda ya kau," Cindy berkata, matanya terpaku pada setiap gerak-gerik Sam.

Dengan goyangan pinggang dan tarikan terlatih, tanggal pulalah celana jins Sam. Kain yang tersisa pada Sam hanya sepotong _boxer _hitam yang jatuh rendah di pinggulnya.

Cindy menarik nafas. Lidahnya menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan penuh minat. "Benar apa yang mereka bilang tentangmu," dia mendesah kagum. "Wajah pelajar dengan tubuh bak dewa Yunani." Dia melambai, "Sini."

Satu kata perintah itu cukup bagi Sam. Dia segera mencopot sepatu dan kaus kakinya, melangkah menuju ranjang. Cindy berdiri kala Sam mendekat, kedua tangannya mengusapi dada bidang Sam dan otot perutnya yang terbentuk bagus. Pemuda itu menaikkan alis lantaran Cindy tidak meneruskan eksplorasinya, melainkan mendorong Sam agar duduk di tempat tidur sementara dia membuka-buka satu-satunya lemari di kamar itu.

"Ah!"

Ada kegirangan dalam pekik pendek itu dan Sam segera mengetahui sebabnya. Saat Cindy berbalik, ada sesuatu yang berkilau di tangannya, berbentuk lingkaran logam. Dua pasang borgol.

Hati Sam kontan mencelos. Benda itu meletikkan rasa kurang nyaman kalau dia boleh jujur, mungkin trauma. Beberapa kali dia melihat ayahnya diborgol dan setelahnya pasti mereka dipisahkan, atau yang lebih buruk, Dean turut direnggut darinya. Dua hal itu terasosiasi dalam alam pikir Sam kecil, awet hingga kini. Namun, Sam dengan berat hati memasang tampang tertarik. Apa, sih yang tidak buat klien yang sudah membayar, batinnya. Menampik kemauan pelanggan itu terlarang hukumnya.

Cindy memasang borgol pada masing-masing pergelangan tangan Sam, lingkaran yang satunya dikaitkan pada jeruji besi di kepala ranjang yang tampaknya khusus dirancang buat acara rantai-merantai begitu. Wanita ini serius, nilai Sam. Dia ingin menguasai prianya, berbeda dengan tipe yang hanya memakai _scarf _tipis guna mengikat pasangannya.

Terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan terpentang bak disalib, Sam menanti apa yang hendak diperbuat Cindy selanjutnya.

Perempuan itu mengamati hasil karyanya sebentar, mengulum senyum pada "tahanannya", lalu menghilang ke kamar mandi. Sosok yang muncul dari sana tak lama kemudian membuat Sam menelan ludah.

Cindy rupanya menanggalkan setelan kerjanya yang rapi dan mengenakan sehelai _lingerie_ hitam di luar pakaian dalamnya yang berpotongan minim. Rambut coklat gelapnya diuraikan dari gelung yang tadi menahan, mengembang bagai surai singa. Paras wanita itu sebenarnya tak cantik-cantik amat, tapi dia pandai memolesnya sehingga tampil menarik dan itu menambah pesona perempuannya. Tubuhnya... Sam menyeringai senang, demikian sintal. Berisi di daerah-daerah yang semestinya dan sisanya langsing padat. Proporsinya memang tidak ideal, tapi cukup seksi di mata Sam. _Lingerie_ itu kian menonjolkan lekuk-likunya.

Baguslah, pikir Sam. Setidaknya dia tak perlu mengaktifkan imajinasinya tentang sederet raga perempuan semok penghias lembaran tengah majalah pria untuk membuatnya mampu meladeni Cindy. Bodi molek nan provokatif tamunya malam ini sudah sukses membangkitkan gairahnya dan itu segera mengejawantah.

Cindy tentu saja tidak luput memperhatikan ke mana arah pandangan Sam, membaca penghargaan dan nafsu bersinar di mata hazel pemuda itu. Tatapan Sam beredar bebas ke sekujur tubuhnya, menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh. Tanggap, Cindy sengaja melenggak-lenggok bak model di sepanjang jalur pendek dari kamar mandi ke ranjang, memberi kesempatan pada Sam untuk mengagumi dirinya. Bangga juga dapat membuat pria yang lebih muda itu terpukau.

Ranjang bergoyang sedikit sewaktu Cindy naik ke tepinya. Wanita itu mengaduk isi tasnya sebentar, lantas mengeluarkan penutup mata berwarna hitam dan memakaikannya pada Sam. Sekejap, Sam seolah dilontarkan ke masa lalu ketika dia dan Ruby bercinta dengan sama-sama mengenakan penutup mata. Ruby menyebutnya sebagai terapi sensasi dan momen itu adalah salah satu yang paling membekas di ingatannya tentang Ruby, paling indah secara fisik dan psikis.

Ada jemari yang meraba kulitnya dan Sam buru-buru menyingkirkan kenangan sentimentilnya. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu sekarang. Di sini ada seorang klien yang memerlukan jasanya dan kewajibannya menunaikan itu dengan sepenuh hati. Dia memfokuskan pada inderanya yang masih bebas, sensasi yang dirasakannya meningkat dua kali lipat karena tak ada stimulus visual yang biasa mendominasi.

Dari gerakan di kasur, Sam menebak Cindy berpindah posisi dan benar saja, ada tangan yang mengarahkan kakinya untuk membuka dan Sam mendapati wanita itu berlutut di antara kedua tungkainya. Yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Sam adalah tetesan benda cair yang mendarat di dadanya. Sam berjengit kaget dan Cindy mengusap sisi rahangnya, tanpa kata memintanya tenang. Sam mencoba mendeteksi cairan apa itu gerangan dan hidungnya menangkap aroma benda yang biasa dituangkan Dean di atas _pancake_. Madu, tentu saja.

Cukup banyak madu yang dicurahkan Cindy ke permukaan kulit Sam sebelum pemuda itu mendengar suara botol ditutup dan jari diisap. Sam, mulai merasa lengket seperti umpan beruang, menanti dengan penasaran apa yang bakal dilakukan Cindy dan kapan. Dia tak perlu menunggu lama. Nafas hangat perempuan itu berhembus di pipinya, disusul turunnya lidah Cindy menjilati madu di wilayah itu.

"Uh... hm... kau... manis," gumam Cindy sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman. Pemuda itu dapat mencecap manisnya madu di bibir Cindy dan untuk beberapa jenak mereka saling kecup. Tidak lama dan tak sempat mendalam karena bagi mereka berciuman hanya sekedar syarat, bukan ungkapan cinta yang sungguhan dan dihayati.

Dari bibir Sam, Cindy meluaskan jelajahnya ke mana-mana. Lidahnya dengan cekatan mengepel madu yang melumuri kulit Sam, mulutnya mengisap wilayah yang jadi basah itu, sesekali dia meniup-niup lembut, menciptakan rasa dingin yang kontras dengan hangat mulutnya, membuat Sam senantiasa terombang-ambing oleh berbagai sensasi tak terduga. Jemarinya tak menganggur, melainkan merambah setiap sudut tubuh Sam, meraba, meremas, mencubit, merajalela. Helai-helai rambut wanita itu menggelitiki Sam dan dia dapat mengendus wangi sampo berbaur dengan parfum yang menguar samar. Terasa betul jam terbang seorang perempuan seperti Cindy. Dia dapat menemukan titik-titik sensitif di badan Sam dengan sekilas pengamatan, memberikan perhatian lebih di sana, menciptakan gelenyar panas, sanggup membuat Sam mengeluh bila sebentar saja sentuhan itu diberi jeda. Cindy memanipulasi, memainkan tubuh Sam dengan mahir seperti maestro. Sam mengakui, kali ini wanita itu berkuasa penuh atas dirinya, tapi demi mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dia sama sekali tak keberatan.

Seiring mengganasnya serangan-serangan Cindy di tubuhnya, Sam menemukan bahwa wanita itu dengan sengaja mengabaikan daerah paling peka di antara pahanya. Sejak awal, tak sekalipun Cindy mencurahkan perhatiannya di sana, padahal itulah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sam. Beberapa kali Sam mengangkat panggulnya, terang-terangan minta dijamah, tapi Cindy selalu menekankan tangannya di pinggang Sam sampai turun kembali, menampik. Walhasil, Sam cuma bisa mengerang pelan setiap kali cumbuan Cindy di bagian lain badannya mengirimkan setruman erotis ke selangkangannya. Cindy berhasil membuatnya frustrasi, terangsang berat tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Cindy menggigit pelan cuping telinga Sam kini, sementara tangannya bergerilya di dada Sam. Dengan posisi itu, mestinya ada kontak antara tubuh Cindy dengan kelelakian Sam, tapi entah bagaimana itu tidak terjadi. Cindy kemudian bergeser ke selatan, menekankan bibir di sisi leher Sam seraya menyenandungkan sesuatu dengan nada rendah. Vibrasi yang ditimbulkannya membikin gairah Sam kian memuncak dan dia berpikir, _boxer_-nya pasti sudah jadi seperti tenda sekarang, menjulang dengan bercak basah di puncaknya. Darahnya serasa mengalir semua ke sana.

"Kumohon..." serak suara Sam ketika meloloskan kata itu.

Sam hampir dapat mendengar Cindy tersenyum. Masa bodoh. Dia sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih lagi. Ego dan segala macam hal lain telah terbang dari kepalanya sejak Cindy menanganinya.

"Mohon apa?" Keangkuhan mewarnai setiap silabel. "Katakan," perintah Cindy.

"Sentuh aku... di situ." Sam tak peduli betapa dia terdengar nyaris merengek.

Cindy menarik dirinya dari Sam dan pemuda itu sudah khawatir saja, jangan-jangan Cindy akan meninggalkannya seperti itu. Namun, adanya tangan lembut yang menyusup ke balik _boxer_-nya memupus kecemasan Sam.

"Ya Tuhan..." Sam menarik nafas tajam sewaktu didapatinya Cindy menggenggam kejantanannya erat-erat, menggosoknya naik... turun... naik... turun...

Kelezatan yang dikirimkan perempuan itu padanya, kalau itu mungkin, menjadi berlipat ganda. Tangan Cindy dengan tangkas mengurut organ vital Sam yang telah licin, ritmenya yang kian cepat membawa pemuda itu makin dekat ke titik zenit. Sam menggeliat, secara instingtif mengayun pinggul ke depan selaras dengan gerakan tangan Cindy. Dia merasakan jarum-jarum kenikmatan menusuk-nusuk di pangkal pahanya, mengetahui bahwa gelombang puncak telah di ambang pintu.

"Cindy..." bisiknya tersengal. "Aku mau..."

Sekali lagi wanita itu bertindak di luar perkiraan. Alih-alih mempergegas gesekan tangannya, Cindy malah memberi tekanan di titik tertentu dan perlahan-lahan gelora yang menuju pucuk kenikmatan itu pun menyurut.

Sialan, Sam diam-diam merutuk. Perempuan ini paham teknik itu rupanya. Bisa panjang urusannya.

Cindy menarik pinggang celana _boxer_ Sam dan berkata, "Angkat bokongmu."

Itu dipatuhi Sam dan dalam waktu singkat dia terbebas dari pakaian dalamnya, kelelakiannya menegang spektakuler tanpa penghalang.

Cindy meneruskan kegiatannya pada kelamin Sam seolah tadi tidak ada jeda dan bolak-balik pemuda itu dibikin belingsatan olehnya, nyaris mencapai klimaks untuk kemudian dicegah dengan mendadak. Pergelangan tangan Sam sampai agak lecet lantaran dia berulang kali spontan menarik tangannya, ingin menyelesaikan semua itu, lupa kalau sedang diborgol. Sam sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia pasrah saja mau diapakan oleh Cindy. Hal absurd yang terlintas di benak Sam waktu itu adalah mitos Sisyphus yang susah-payah mendorong batu ke pucuk gunung, lantas ditiban oleh si batu yang digelindingkan ke bawah oleh dewa saat hampir tiba di tujuan, begitu seterusnya.

Ini namanya sebuah penyiksaan, protes Sam dalam hati. Tapi... siksa yang nikmat bukan main.

Sam tidak lagi menaruh harap ketika untuk kesekian kali dia disapu arus erotis yang melambungkan dirinya. Namun, dia mengerutkan kening kala Cindy, entah lantaran berbelas kasihan atau bagaimana, akhirnya memperturutkan ke mana laju gelegak berahi menyeret Sam. Tangan Cindy bergerak seperti dipacu, makin cepat... dan cepat...

"Argh..."

Klimaks menghantam Sam bagaikan kereta api ekspres. Kenikmatan intens meledak di setiap sarafnya. Tubuhnya menggeletar dan melengkung, kejantanannya berdenyut, menyemburkan benih. Cindy mendampingi Sam meluncur turun dari titik tertinggi yang baru diraihnya. Dia menjilati muntahan magma Sam sampai bersih tanpa ragu, berbaring di samping Sam sesudahnya, menunggu pemuda itu mengumpulkan nafas dan tenaga.

Cindy melepaskan penutup dari mata Sam dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, memberinya senyum berterima kasih. Sam mengamatinya, mendapati semburat merah di pipi Cindy, rona yang timbul oleh hasrat. Mata biru langit wanita itu menggelap dan seorang pelonco pun bisa tahu ada nafsu liar yang bertahta di sana. Wanita itu terlihat agak gelisah sekarang, dengan sikap yang khas perempuan bila gairahnya mulai tergugah. Namun, Cindy tak melakukan apapun selain memandangi rupa Sam yang tergeletak di ranjang, masih agak lemas lantaran permainan barusan.

Sam menggoyangkan tangannya, menimbulkan bunyi logam beradu dan Cindy menangkap maksudnya. Dia mengambil kunci dan membebaskan Sam dari borgol yang tadi menahannya.

"Giliranmu," ucap Cindy, suaranya turun satu oktaf.

Sam tak perlu disuruh dua kali. Kini saatnya dia gantian mengerjai, eh melayani Cindy dan pemikiran itu membuatnya senang. Yang pertama diperbuatnya adalah melingkupi wanita itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri, mempertemukan kulit telanjangnya dengan bahan halus _lingerie_ Cindy, kemudian menyapukan bibirnya ke mulut Cindy yang merekah. Ciuman itu singkat saja, polos seperti anak sekolah, tapi Sam sempat mencecap rasa asin yang khas di sana, yang mengingatkan bahwa bibir itu pernah berada di bagian intim tubuhnya. Selanjutnya, Sam membawakan salah satu repertoar yang menjadikan dia pejantan kesohor di Kelab Perdition.

Sebelah tangan Sam dirangkulkan ke pertengahan punggung Cindy, menghela wanita itu ke posisi duduk dalam pelukannya. Terbawa kebiasaan, Sam menjambak rambut megar Cindy, tak terlalu kuat, sekedar sampai kepala wanita itu menengadah, lehernya terpampang di muka Sam, siap dijarah. Sam mengawali dengan mengecupi sisi rahang wanita itu, beralih ke telinganya yang paling dekat, membisikkan kata-kata gombal tak berarti. Bibir Sam mengikuti urat yang menonjol di leher Cindy, melimpahinya dengan ciuman, sedotan yang meninggalkan memar cupang dan gigitan main-main. Perempuan itu mendesah dan Sam tahu arahnya sudah benar.

Sam menarik dirinya sebentar dan Cindy menatapnya dari balik bulu mata lentik yang mengedip centil. Wanita itu tersenyum sewaktu didapatinya Sam mengalihkan perhatian pada _lingerie_-nya, merenggut benda itu dari tubuhnya dengan terampil, cuma butuh beberapa detik untuk itu. Satu penghalang dari menikmati kulit mulus Cindy secara utuh tersingkirkan dan berikutnya Sam mempelajari penutup payudara perempuan di depannya. Dia mendorong sampai Cindy kembali berbaring di kasur, kepalanya ditempatkan beberapa inci dari dada Cindy dan perempuan itu menarik nafas antusias. Lawan mainnya menyeringai sebelum menurunkan kepala, berterima kasih atas teknik yang diajarkan Dean padanya.

Pemuda itu menyasar pengait kutang Cindy yang terletak di depan dan dengan keahlian yang kerap dipraktekkannya, dia membuka dua kancing kait itu dengan mulut dan giginya. Sembari mulutnya sibuk di tengah-tengah dada Cindy, tangan Sam tidak tinggal diam. Jari-jarinya merangkum gundukan daging milik Cindy yang masih terbungkus kain berenda, memijatnya berbarengan sehingga memancing gumam setuju dari pihak Cindy. Sam bersorak dalam hati tatkala satu kaitan terlepas, disusul yang satunya lagi. Tanpa kesulitan dia mempreteli pakaian dalam Cindy dan terkuaklah bukit kembar yang tadi terlindung di baliknya.

Membalik permainan yang dilakukan Cindy padanya, Sam menangkap kedua tangan perempuan itu, menguncinya di atas kepala Cindy dengan sebelah tangannya, menjebaknya secara temporer.

"Cukup adil," celetuk Cindy.

Sam tak menggubris, dia langsung menerkam tubuh semlohei perempuan yang terbaring siaga di bawahnya. Bibir Sam mendarat di salah satu buah dada Cindy, mengulumnya, menyukai rasa dan kekenyalannya. Dia mencurahkan waktu cukup lama di situ sampai Cindy mengeluh protes, kepalanya ditelengkan ke arah yang satunya, mengingatkan Sam bahwa dia punya dua dan yang satu juga minta diperlakukan serupa. Sam tersenyum dengan lidah masih mengitari pucuk payudara Cindy yang membengkak. Matanya jelas menyampaikan bahwa wanita itu mesti menunggu. Dia menyelesaikan acara mengecapnya, barulah menuruti tuntutan Cindy. Mulut Sam berpindah memagut gumpalan daging di sebelahnya, tangannya menggantikan tugas di area yang ditinggalkan, memencet, mengelus, memerah.

"Ngh... Sam..." Cindy merintih lantaran mendapat berondongan serangan sedemikian rupa dari Sam.

Pemuda itu tentu saja tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Usai bergerilya di dada terbuka Cindy yang menantang, dia melanjutkan perjalanan mengeksploitasi seantero raga feminin yang terhampar di hadapannya. Bibir dan jemarinya hampir sama sibuk berkelana mengikuti ke mana insting dan pengetahuan menuntunnya. Gempuran erotis susul-menyusul dilancarkan Sam dengan ganas kepada Cindy, seluruh tubuh wanita itu menjadi arena unjuk kemampuan baginya, daerah-daerah erogen diberinya perhatian lebih, sentuhan yang lebih membakar. Sam menggumuli perempuan itu, menikmati rasa tubuh liat yang menggelinjang bak cacing kepanasan di bawah tindihannya. Dia melumat, mengecupi, menjilat, menyentuh, meninggalkan tanda bekas gigitannya yang seperti bulan sabit marak di tubuh Cindy, merahnya menyolok dilatari putih susu kulitnya. Ada kebanggaan yang aneh meletik di hati Sam tatkala dia berhasil membikin perempuan itu kelabakan oleh permainan yang disuguhkannya, tanpa malu-malu Cindy menggeser-geser badannya menginginkan kontak konstan dengan Sam, nafsunya meluap-luap dengan kentara bagaikan buih air mendidih.

"Lepaskan aku." Cindy hanya nyaris berhasil menutupi nada memohon dalam suara lirihnya.

Memang sudah waktunya. Sam membuka cekalannya pada lengan wanita itu. Dia sempat melihat kedua tangan Cindy mendekap dadanya yang ditinggalkan Sam sebelum memfokuskan diri ke wilayah panggul wanita itu yang masih terbungkus cawat mini. Saat Cindy menemukan Sam beringsut ke bawah, dia membentangkan kedua pahanya untuk mengakomodasi Sam, menyambut dengan ingin tahu sekaligus penuh ekspektasi. Tanpa banyak cingcong, Sam menempatkan telapak tangannya di gundukan lunak milik Cindy yang berlapis kain satin. Wanita itu mendesis afirmatif dan Sam melancarkan serbuan babak selanjutnya. Jari-jari Sam lincah menari di seputar kewanitaan Cindy, menekan-nekan, merabai, mengutik. Tidak berapa lama kemudian penutup aurat perempuan itu sudah jadi lembab sekali.

"Biar aku saja," cegah Sam sewaktu Cindy hendak memelorotkan celana dalamnya. Cindy membiarkan Sam yang mencopot satu-satunya pakaian yang tersisa pada tubuhnya, lega ketika benda itu lepas dari kakinya, fisiknya terungkap bulat-bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Cindy menggigit bibir bawahnya kala dia merasakan ada intrusi di anatomi paling pribadi tubuhnya. Sebuah jari tengah panjang seorang lelaki yang menyelinap perlahan, menguji lokasi. Tidak ada penolakan, Sam menyusulkan telunjuknya ke dalam liang, menempatkannya sedemikian rupa. Dia menggunakan ibujari untuk menangani titik peka Cindy yang juga krusial, yang letaknya agak di atas. Tanpa peringatan, Sam mengaktifkan jari-jarinya yang berada pada posisi strategis secara simultan dan Cindy serta-merta melenguh antara terkejut dan keenakan. Sam terus meliukkan jarinya. Seiring temponya yang dikebut, kewanitaan Cindy kian basah. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, dua jarinya yang terkubur di dalam dibengkokkan ke atas seperti gerakan memanggil dan raungan panjang Cindy memberitahunya bahwa Sam telah menemukan zona pengundang nikmat paling mumpuni.

Distimulasi di bagian-bagian amat sensitif dengan irama yang melaju kencang segera saja menyebabkan berahi Cindy terlambung sampai dia dapat mengenali klimaks mengintip di tikungan. Dia sudah begitu dekat... sedikit lagi... dan lagi...

Dan Sam menyetop segala yang dikerjakannya, membiarkan puncak itu cuma menjadi sesuatu yang menjanjikan, belum terjangkau.

"Jangan berhenti," Cindy mengeluh.

Namun, permintaannya seolah membentur tembok. Sam telah memutuskan untuk balas dendam pada Cindy dan dia pantang mundur dari itu. Digarapnya Cindy sedemikian rupa, digodanya dengan sensasi paling memabukkan untuk kemudian berulang kali mengingkari puncak yang seharusnya diraih wanita itu, persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Cindy padanya tadi. Cindy bukannya tidak tahu maksud Sam. Dia menggerutu tak jelas untuk kemudian disumbat dengan bibir pemuda itu. Kali ini giliran Sam yang mengendalikan permainan dan dia memanfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya. Cindy dibikinnya kehilangan akal sehat. Yang menguasai pikirannya cuma betapa nikmat tangan Sam di tubuhnya, bagaimana dia jadi terangsang hebat.

Toh, Sam bukannya tanpa welas asih. Setelah dilihatnya Cindy tak tahan lagi, erangan yang mengalun dari mulutnya makin putus asa dan memaksa, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat menagih, Sam memaksimalkan upayanya. Dia menggalakkan sentuhan-sentuhannya, merasakan kedutan-kedutan berawal di dinding yang meliputi jarinya dan lolongan panjang Cindy menandakan klimaks menohoknya. Puncak yang tiada tara, menggetarkan, membara dan meruntuhkan sekaligus. Wanita itu mencengkeram seprai, merapatkan lututnya, memerangkap tangan Sam, jepitannya begitu kuat sampai Sam mulai merasa kebas. Namun, Sam belum menghentikan geraknya sampai sentakan-sentakan kenikmatan Cindy berangsur surut.

"Bangsat..." di tengah deru nafasnya Cindy menyisipkan kata. "Kau penggoda kelas kakap."

Sam menyeringai jumawa. "Sama-sama," balasnya.

Perempuan itu tergolek letih sesudahnya, wajahnya merona dan matanya masih seperti diselubungi kabut, menatap nanar ke langit-langit kamar. Sementara itu, Sam mundur, dia duduk bertopang ke belakang pada lengannya, mengamati bagaimana Cindy tampak demikian damai setelah dipuaskan olehnya.

Sam menunggu hingga dada Cindy naik-turun dengan teratur, barulah dia buka suara. "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Cindy mengangkat kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Sam yang lalu mengerling ke bawah. Cindy mengikuti arah yang diisyaratkan dan menjilat bibir begitu mendapati kelelakian Sam terbangun, perkasa, siap diajak terjun ke pertempuran ronde berikutnya.

Mengkhayalkan bagaimana benda tumpul itu mengobok-obok dirinya, keterisian di kemaluannya, menyalakan kembali gairah Cindy. Perempuan itu beranjak duduk perlahan-lahan, matanya tak lari dari Sam yang membelai lembut alat vitalnya, mempertahankan konsistensi kesiagaannya. Cindy mengacungkan telunjuk sewaktu Sam bergerak mendekat. Maknanya jelas: tidak secepat itu. Dia membalikkan badan, memunggungi Sam dan berlutut di atas kasur. Pinggulnya disodorkan ke atas dan dia sedikit mengangkang, mengekspos celah di antara pahanya, seperti mengajukan persembahan.

Sam mengawasi wanita yang menungging di depannya itu, agak ragu menebak-nebak keinginan Cindy. Perempuan ini eksperimental. Bukan tidak mungkin dia minta disebadani secara anal dan Sam, betapapun profesionalnya sebagai gigolo, punya batas dan preferensi tersendiri, yaitu semampunya menghindari hubungan seks anal. Itu terlalu beresiko menurut hemat Sam dan ada sisi etis yang mewarnai pilihannya.

Cindy menoleh ke arah Sam, penasaran mengapa pemuda itu masih saja diam dan menerjemahkan kebimbangan di mata Sam dengan tepat. Dia memutar bola mata.

"Di pukasku," tegasnya. "Dan cepatlah!"

Dapat instruksi yang gamblang, Sam segera bertindak. Dia mencari karet kontrasepsi yang lazimnya disediakan melimpah di laci meja samping tempat tidur, mengambil sebuah, merobek bungkusnya dan menyarungkan benda itu ke anatominya. Dia beranjak maju, mendekatkan depan panggulnya dengan bokong Cindy, memberi daerah seputar gua perempuan itu gesekan-gesekan menggoda sebelum menancapkan organnya tepat di tengah-tengah dengan satu hunjaman mantap bagaikan belati disarangkan ke warangkanya. Eksekusi itu memperoleh sambutan berupa lenguhan rendah dari Cindy. Perempuan itu menarik nafas, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa penuh sesak, persis dengan yang dibayangkannya, barangkali lebih.

Hangat, pikir Sam merasakan urat dan daging yang melingkupi kejantanannya dan dia menarik diri perlahan-lahan, hampir keluar sepenuhnya untuk kemudian amblas lagi ke dalam rongga legit Cindy. Perempuan itu sudah cukup terlumasi licin sehingga Sam tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam menembusnya dan pemuda itu mulai mengayun pinggul perlahan, memberi kesempatan pada Cindy untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tempo yang ditetapkannya. Dia memompa maju... mundur... maju... mundur...

Kepala Cindy berpaling ke belakang, ada ketaksabaran di roman mukanya yang terwujud nyata dalam kata-katanya.

"Cuma sebegitu kemampuanmu?" ledeknya. "Lebih keras, lebih cepat!" dia menuntut.

Jadi dia suka main kasar, batin Sam. Tidak jadi soal. Sam Winchester tak pernah lari dari tantangan, terutama yang dilemparkan seorang perempuan. Telapak tangan Sam melesat dan menampar bongkahan bokong wanita itu, meninggalkan cap di atasnya dan bunyi cukup nyaring. Namun, Cindy melantunkan jeritan senang dan menggoyang pinggulnya, memelintir bagian tubuh Sam yang tertanam di dalamnya. Ganti Sam yang terpaksa menggeram lantaran mendapat perlakuan demikian. Dia menempatkan sebelah tangan di pinggang Cindy guna menstabilkan tubuh perempuan itu, tangan yang satunya merayap ke depan, meraup dada Cindy yang tergantung ranum, lalu melesakkan kelaminnya dalam-dalam hingga tulang pubisnya menumbuk Cindy dan permainan meningkat ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Untuk beberapa lama, yang terdengar dari kedua insan yang tengah menyatukan tubuh itu hanya suara kecipak dan daging beradu, ditingkahi erangan dan desis nikmat, disertai tarikan-tarikan nafas memburu. Keringat mengucur deras dari setiap pori-pori mereka, menjadikan kulit mereka berkilat diterpa cahaya lampu, lincir dan asin. Cindy harus berpegangan kuat pada kepala tempat tidur agar dirinya tidak terbanting oleh kuatnya hentakan-hentakan Sam dari belakang. Bukan main stamina pemuda itu, pikir Cindy kagum di tengah terjangan Sam. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali dan Sam tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Yang ada malah mainnya makin gencar. Cindy menyukai bagaimana Sam memberi kesan bahwa pemuda itu lapar akan tubuh dan semua yang ditawarkannya, bagaimana Sam menungganginya dengan brutal dan rakus. Dia seakan tak pernah merasa cukup akan Cindy, menjadikan wanita itu tersanjung. Pemuda itu merangsek, menjajah, menginvasi, memuja, memenuhi kebutuhan Cindy seperti yang dia inginkan. Dia membikin Cindy mabuk kepayang, hasrat perempuannya meroket.

Mereka sampai ke tingkat di mana sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali, bahkan jika mereka menginginkannya. Sam mengerahkan segala daya yang dimilikinya, menggenjot dengan kian giat, parang dagingnya melaju tanpa ampun. Dia mendeteksi desir menuju puncak yang menghampiri, jantungnya memukul-mukul dengan kencang dan dia tahu kalau harus menuntaskan semua ini, tapi terlebih dulu dia mesti memuaskan kliennya. Jari Sam beralih dari bagian depan torso Cindy, turun ke bawah dan menemukan titik pemicu kenikmatan wanita itu, mengaplikasikan tekanan dan belaian seritme dengan sodokan panggulnya. Dihajar dari dua kubu seperti itu, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Cindy untuk mencapai klimaks.

"Ugh..."

Dia melenguh panjang dan lantang ketika tiba di sana, kelojotan, tubuhnya berguncang hebat seperti tersengat listrik dan Sam merangkulnya erat, menahan agar wanita itu tidak roboh.

Kontraksi kewanitaan Cindy meremas kejantanan Sam tanpa ampun sampai pemuda itu melepaskan segala kendali diri dan menyerah pada gelombang puncak yang menerjangnya bak tsunami. Wajah Sam berkerut, dia mengejang dan menggerung, tersengal, menumpahkan materi genetiknya, menggeletar didera kenikmatan nan dahsyat dalam beberapa detik berharga yang rasanya terlalu singkat.

Sam kemudian mencabut keluar dirinya dari Cindy, lebih halus ketimbang ketika dia memasukkan pertama kali tadi, membuang alat kontrasepsi yang barusan dipakainya ke tempat sampah. Dia berguling ke atas seprai yang berantakan, menelentangkan badan. Tulang-tulangnya serasa mau rontok dan otot-ototnya pegal. Kalau ada kebakaran saat ini, pikir Sam miring, mereka harus menyeret dia keluar karena seluruh energinya telah terkuras.

Seandainya ini adalah tempat tidur di apartemennya sendiri, Sam tentu dengan santai dapat memejamkan matanya, membiarkan alam tidur merenggutnya, istirahat yang panjang untuk kemudian terbangun dengan segar esok pagi. Namun, ini kamar sewaan di Kelab Perdition dan lelap di dalamnya adalah sebuah kemewahan. Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi condong ke arah Cindy, memandangi perempuan itu tertelungkup dengan wajah menghadap kepada Sam. Mata Cindy tertutup, tetapi ada bibit senyum di bibirnya, raut mukanya terlihat rileks. Sam memberi kesempatan sebentar pada Cindy dan dirinya sendiri guna mengumpulkan tenaga, barulah setelahnya dia mengulurkan tangan membelai rambut Cindy.

"Hei," sapanya. "Bagaimana tadi?" Itu terlontar karena dia senang mendapat rapor dari tamunya. Sesuatu tentang umpan balik konsumen demi meningkatkan pelayanan, atau semacam itu.

Cindy melayangkan tatapan malas padanya dan berujar, "Ada apa, sih dengan kalian, para pria Winchester? Bukan main. Kalian punya gen pembikin perempuan mati kutu atau bagaimana?"

Sam menyeringai. "Trim's... kukira."

Dia membawa tubuhnya lebih rapat dengan Cindy, mengecup lembut pipi wanita itu dan menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut dari wajahnya. Cindy membalas dengan mengusap pelipis Sam, turun sampai ke rahangnya, mendekatkan muka hingga dahi mereka beradu.

"Kau menakjubkan," bisik Cindy. "Dan aku tidak sering-sering memuji orang."

"Kamu juga luar biasa," timpal Sam sungguh-sungguh. "Senang bertemu denganmu malam ini."

Hening melanda sejenak.

"Bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?" Cindy bertanya dengan sekelumit nada dan sorot mata mendamba yang agak kurang pas dengan karakternya. Mungkinkah dia jadi berani terlihat sedikit rapuh di depan Sam? Atau hanya sedang ingin melankolis?

Pemuda itu paham di mana batas antara dedikasi pada profesi dan keterlibatan secara emosional. Jika dia memperturutkan keinginan Cindy, maka itu sudah mengarah pada yang terakhir. Hal yang dihindarinya sebisa mungkin. Tidak dalam pekerjaan ini.

"Kamu harus bayar lagi, sayang," tampiknya halus.

Uang bukan masalah bagi seseorang seperti Cindy. Namun, dia mengerti apa yang disiratkan Sam dan karenanya tak memaksa pemuda itu untuk menemaninya semalaman. Cindy tersenyum maklum dan Sam bersyukur dalam hati.

Sam melepaskan rangkulannya, mencari-cari _boxer_-nya yang entah ke mana tadi dilemparkan oleh Cindy. Benda itu ditemukannya di sisi bawah tempat tidur dan segera dipakainya. Dia baru hendak beranjak buat meraih pakaiannya yang lain ketika Cindy memanggil namanya dan Sam menoleh.

Tahu-tahu, segulung helaian dollar terasa disisipkan di ban pinggang celana _boxer_-nya oleh Cindy dan Sam tersentak merasakan betapa tebalnya buntalan uang tips itu. Semuanya adalah lembaran lima puluhan dollar pula. Hijau dan sangat banyak.

"Cindy," Sam memprotes, "ini terlalu..."

Telunjuk perempuan itu diparkir di depan mulut Sam, menghentikan apapun yang hendak dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Nuh-uh. Jangan menjual murah dirimu, tampan. Aku pandai menaksir dan sejauh ini aku belum pernah keliru menetapkan harga," potong Cindy.

Sam cuma dapat mengangguk. Dalam hati mencatat bahwa malam ini dia memecahkan rekor jumlah tips yang pernah diterimanya sejak berkarier di Kelab Perdition.

"Terima kasih banyak," dia berucap, benar-benar memaksudkannya.

Senyum Cindy terkembang, puas dalam segala arti kata itu.

xox

BERSAMBUNG


	3. Chapter 3

Sam tegak di bawah hujan air pancuran, kehangatan bulir-bulir air membasuh kulitnya, meluruhkan keringat dan peristiwa yang memicu timbulnya peluh itu. Dia menuang sabun cair banyak-banyak ke telapak tangannya, menggosok setiap inci tubuhnya, lekuk dan lipatan tak luput olehnya. Dia membusakan sejumlah sampo, mencuci rambutnya, memijat kepalanya dengan gerak melingkar yang menenangkan. Setelahnya, guyuran air diperderas dan semburannya membilas badannya yang berkilat oleh sabun, tangan Sam sibuk mengusap ke segala penjuru.

Bahkan setelah semua busanya hanyut, Sam masih berlama-lama berdiri di sana, membiarkan air hangat mengalirinya, seakan berharap cairan itu dapat membersihkan sampai ke lubuk dosa. Ritual mandi setelah bertugas itu telah dianut Sam sejak pertama kali dia menjalani profesi ini dan kamar mandi persegi berukuran kecil itu berfungsi sebagai semacam tempat meditasi singkat bagi Sam. Tempat di mana dia mengembalikan segenap ketenangannya, semangat dan hal-hal yang menjadikan dia seorang Sam Winchester.

Perlahan-lahan Sam menutup keran, menyambar handuk kasar dan mengeringkan tubuh, menyekakan kain itu kuat-kuat sampai kulitnya memerah. Dia mengenakan busana bersih setelahnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju deretan loker yang diperuntukkan bagi pekerja Kelab Perdition. Sam tengah memasukkan peralatan mandi ke dalam lokernya sewaktu dia menangkap pertanda Dean memasuki ruangan.

"Hei, Kak," Sam mengangguk ke arah saudaranya.

Dean mengayun langkah mendekati loker miliknya yang berada di sebelah Sam. Kentara benar seragam angkatan laut ala penari bugilnya itu asal saja dipakainya, sekedar meliputi bagian-bagian yang secara norma sosial wajib ditutup. Sam dapat melihat titik-titik keringat di pelipis kakaknya dan rambut Dean yang berantakan, menduga bahwa pemuda itu baru menyelesaikan sesi menghiburnya yang rada eksibisionis.

"Yo, Sammy," balas Dean, menarik pintu loker sampai terbuka dan menyingkir tepat sebelum serombongan barang terlempar keluar.

Sam mendengus geli. Dean belum berubah dalam aspek yang satu itu.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Dean, menilik adiknya merapikan isi loker dan menyampirkan tas di bahu.

"Yeah."

Si bungsu Winchester memang punya kebijakan untuk hanya melayani maksimal dua tamu per malam. Tadi dia sudah menemani mengobrol nona keponakan walikota dan memperoleh tips lumayan. Ditambah Cindy, itu dihitung dua orang, bukan? Ruby pernah menanyakan perihal kuota itu pada Sam dan pemuda itu memberi alasan bahwa dengan demikian dia bakal terkesan eksklusif. Membatasi tamu membuat dia dapat memberi servis maksimal, tambah Sam. Itu terbukti. Sam termasuk pejantan di Perdition yang jumlah kliennya stabil. Saban malam ada saja yang menggunakan jasanya, kadang sampai pakai daftar tunggu segala.

Dean meraup propertinya yang berserakan di lantai, menyorongkannya serampangan ke dalam loker. Dia menarik tas dan satu stel pakaian ganti kemudian menutup paksa pintu loker.

"Kamu mau pulang juga?" Sam bertanya. "Kalau ingin salin baju dulu, aku tunggu kau."

Senyum lebar macam orang dapat rejeki nomplok yang terkembang di wajah Dean membarengi jawaban bersemangatnya, "Nuh-uh. Ada dua dari cewek-cewek itu yang mengajakku main bertiga. Coba tebak di mana?" Dean tak menunggu sahutan Sam. "Hilton, bung! Sekali-kali melakukannya di hotel mewah terdengar menyenangkan, benar? Tempat tidur besar, _jacuzzi_, sampanye, stroberi salut coklat. Mm..."

"Aku pulang duluan kalau begitu," Sam berkata.

"Yep. Besok juga tak perlu siapkan sarapan untukku. Aku akan mencicip hidangan hotel berbintang," tutur Dean. Matanya berbinar dan Sam menebak-nebak mana yang bikin kakaknya segirang itu: kans dibayar untuk meniduri dua perempuan sekaligus ataukah makanan lezat yang diperoleh gratis.

"Percaya diri betul kau bahwa mereka akan mengizinkanmu menginap di sana." Bukan Sam namanya kalau tidak mengganggu kakaknya.

"Setelah apa yang bakal kulakukan pada mereka, toh cewek-cewek itu pasti kelelahan dan membiarkan aku tidur di sana," ujar Dean mantap. Tidak bermaksud menyombong, cuma menyatakan hal yang sangat mungkin terjadi.

Sam tersenyum sekilas. "Sampai besok kalau begitu."

Dia hendak berbalik dan pergi, tapi lontaran kata-kata Dean menyetopnya.

"Hei, tangkap ini."

Spontan tangan Sam membuka dan sebuah objek jatuh ke telapaknya. Serangkaian kunci.

"Aku dijemput pakai limo, jadi tugasmu mengandangkan Impala," jelas Dean.

"Oke." Sam mengantungi kunci itu, bunyinya gemerincing beradu dengan kunci apartemen yang sudah ada di saku.

Dean mendekat dan menatap adiknya, lagaknya serius, yang justru malah membuat Sam tergelitik.

"Kuperingatkan padamu," Dean mengacungkan telunjuk di muka Sam, "jangan sampai ada gores sedikit pun pada bodi cantiknya, jangan mengotori kabin dan jangan coba-coba mengganti kasetnya dengan musik konyolmu," dia berhenti untuk kesan dramatis, "apalagi mencolokkan Ipod!"

Sam memutar bola mata. Capek, deh.

"Pokoknya," Dean menyudahi petuahnya, "jaga dia dengan nyawamu."

"Sudah selesai? Aku pulang ya," dengan itu Sam balik kanan maju jalan meninggalkan kakaknya, sempat melambai iseng pada Dean dan nyengir membayangkan reaksinya.

Sam melewati lorong agak gelap yang berujung di pintu belakang kelab, dia keluar dari bangunan itu dan menghentikan langkah di pekarangan belakang kelab yang sempit, tempat peti-peti bekas dan beberapa kotak sampah besar berada. Pemuda itu bersandar ke tembok, menatap sekilas ke langit kelam dan jemarinya meraba sisi dalam jaketnya, mencari sebungkus rokok yang dia tahu tersimpan di sana. Sam tidak punya hobi mengisap sigaret sebagaimana Dean kalau sedang tak bekerja, tetapi bila gundah, sesekali dia membutuhkan sebatang-dua batang untuk menemaninya berpikir.

Ada satu hal yang membebani benaknya malam ini. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepat bila dikatakan telah menjadi permenungannya secara samar-samar sejak beberapa lama, tetapi baru benar-benar nyata mengusiknya kini. Satu pertanyaan yang sejatinya sederhana belaka: apakah dia akan begini terus?

Sam menyulut rokoknya, nyala api di ujung rokok terlihat jelas di keremangan pekarangan. Dia mengisap benda itu beberapa kali, asap tipis meluncur tak berbentuk dari celah bibirnya, melayang ke udara lalu lenyap. Jikalau masalah dan beban pikiran dapat hilang begitu saja seperti asap, pikir Sam, itu akan memudahkan. Namun, hidup tidak berjalan seperti itu.

Jemari Sam menyisir rambutnya yang masih agak basah. Secara otomatis menjalankan kegiatan merokoknya sembari melayangkan lamunan. Terbayang olehnya angka saldo terakhir di buku tabungannya, hasil menyisihkan sebagian besar bayarannya di Kelab Perdition dan uang tips dari para pelanggannya. Jumlahnya cukup banyak ternyata, tidak sia-sia dia berhemat selama ini. Cukup banyak untuk keluar dari pekerjaan ini, cukup banyak untuk merengkuh ambisinya memperoleh hidup yang normal, cukup banyak... untuk membiayai kuliah.

Hal terakhir itu membuatnya bersemangat. Belajar di perguruan tinggi. Sesuatu yang dulu terdengar amat mahal, tak terjangkau, tapi kini Sam tahu dia dapat melakukannya. Dia sudah melaksanakan riset kecil-kecilan, mengumpulkan informasi tentang kampus-kampus yang diminatinya, lengkap dengan tawaran beasiswa. Sam pernah mengambil SAT di sekolah menengahnya dan skornya cukup tinggi untuk mengajukan beasiswa, meski bukan beasiswa penuh. Sam sejak lama paham bahwa dia mampu melewati tes masuk perguruan tinggi mana pun yang dia ingini, hanya waktu itu ada berbagai masalah yang menghalanginya pergi kuliah, problem finansial cuma salah satunya. Namun, kali ini dia bertekad bahwa tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikannya. Tidak juga Dean.

Kakaknya itulah yang sempat membikin Sam bimbang. Utamanya, sebab kuliah berarti meninggalkan kota tempat mereka saat ini bermukim. Dean selalu menjadi tulang punggung keluarga Winchester, menopang anggotanya yang tersisa dan Sam biasanya loyal pada kakaknya, ada rasa tak tega membiarkan Dean menanggung semuanya seorang diri, sungguhpun Dean selalu bersikeras bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tambahan pula, Dean sudah merasa puas hidup seperti ini. Dia tak paham mengapa adiknya getol mencari kesempatan guna mengubah nasib, mencari sesuatu yang lebih baik. Bagi Dean, mereka punya pekerjaan bagus, bisa berkumpul bersama, itu sudah memuaskan. Mengejar yang di luar itu seperti berjudi, jika kalah menyakitkan.

Sam tidak begitu. Dia tumbuh di bawah perlindungan kakaknya dan terbiasa menerima hanya yang terbaik dari Dean. Barangkali itu salah satu faktor yang menjadikan dia mampu memiliki aspirasi dan berupaya keras mewujudkannya. Sam sama sekali belum puas dengan apa yang dijalaninya saat ini, tidak puas. Profesi ini dipandangnya sebagai batu loncatan belaka, sebangsa alat buat mencapai tujuan yang lebih tinggi, menggapai impian yang terjuntai dari langit.

Tidak, putus Sam yakin. Dia tidak punya keinginan untuk terus hidup begini, seterusnya jadi gigolo, pria panggilan pemuas perempuan. Dia tak mau hidupnya berakhir karena AIDS, penyakit kelamin atau dipenjara. Lagipula, Sam mengerti bahwa masa keemasan pramunikmat takkan bertahan selamanya. Senantiasa ada lelaki baru yang lebih kinyis-kinyis, lebih memesona, sementara dirinya menua dan layu. Pergi kuliah adalah satu cara yang dipikirnya tepat untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Setelah lulus kelak dia akan memiliki bekal ilmu dan gelar yang cukup untuk memperoleh pekerjaan yang layak, yang tidak melibatkan menjual fisiknya. Pekerjaan yang menuntut kemampuan otaknya, bukan kepiawaiannya main di ranjang.

Sam berkhayal tentang suatu hari di mana dia mampu menghasilkan cukup banyak uang untuk mengongkosi kehidupan keluarga Winchester. Dean bisa pensiun dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan pemasukan tiap bulan, tak usah berhitung ketat agar tidak terjadi besar pasak daripada tiang. Ah, tapi bukankah Dean telah terbiasa bekerja keras? Menganggur niscaya bikin dia resah. Baiklah. Sam bisa saja memberinya modal untuk membuka bengkel. Kakaknya itu menggemari dunia otomotif. Kalau saja dia tidak harus memberi makan adik dan ayahnya, Dean tidak keberatan bekerja sebagai montir di bengkel kecil. Memiliki usaha servis mobil sendiri tentu menyenangkan.

Angan Sam beralih kepada satu orang lagi yang juga menyandang nama Winchester. John, ayahnya. Pria yang memekarkan rasa pedih, gondok, sekaligus iba setiap kali sosoknya terlintas di kepala Sam. Manusia yang tidak pernah dimengerti Sam sampai kini, padahal kata orang-orang justru mereka punya sifat yang persis. Mirip apanya, dumal Sam. Dia tidak akan menggeret anak-anaknya yang masih belia ke seluruh pelosok negeri, sebagaimana yang diperbuat John bertahun-tahun yang lalu, demi mencari dan memburu monster pembunuh Mary, istrinya, yang tak pernah eksis. Memaksa kedua putranya menjalani hidup yang cuma setingkat lebih baik daripada gelandangan, sampai beberapa serangan stroke dan komplikasi penyakit mengirimnya ke keadaan koma, kemudian melumpuhkannya dan John terpaksa menghabiskan tahun-tahunnya di rumah perawatan yang diongkosi Dean.

Sam berpikir, bila dirinya bisa menjadi seorang profesional yang terhormat dan berpunya, dia akan dapat mencarikan rumah perawatan yang lebih baik untuk ayahnya. Bukan yang gedungnya seperti nyaris tak terurus, dengan perawat bertampang masam dan dokter yang letih. Ya, kalau dia ada dana, sebagian dapat digunakan untuk memastikan kepulihan John. Tidak seratus persen seperti ayah gagah yang dikenalnya dulu, tapi progres yang mendekati itu.

Barangkali, Sam menebak-nebak, jika sudah sukses kelak dia akan mampu membuka hatinya untuk memaafkan ayahnya atas segala yang ditimpakan padanya sejak kecil. Dia dapat mengangkat kepala dan berkata bahwa dia tetap berhasil meski tanpa campur tangan orang tua satu-satunya. Memaafkan ayahnya akan menimbulkan rasa bangga, alih-alih prospek menyakitkan seperti sekarang. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti dia dan John bisa berdamai. Syaratnya cukup itu: kalau Sam sukses.

Demi semua itu Sam berani bertaruh. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Bukankah keberuntungan menaungi orang yang berani mengambil tindakan?

Mengambil keyakinan semacam itu, ada kelegaan berkembang di dada Sam. Masalah yang tersisa hanyalah bagaimana mengatakannya pada Dean, bagaimana meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa itu pilihan terbaik dan apa yang dilakukannya tak lain untuk kepentingan seluruh keluarga. Itu tampaknya agak sulit, tetapi yah, itu jadi urusan besok saja. Dia akan memikirkannya kemudian, saat ini kepalanya sudah penuh.

Sam mematikan rokok dengan menginjak puntungnya. Dia mengayunkan kaki ke lapangan tempat Impala kesayangan kakaknya diparkir, merasa lebih optimis. Dia membuka pintu sedan hitam besar itu, duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menyesuaikannya, mengubah sedikit letak kaca spion. Jok kulit itu menyambut hempasan tubuhnya seperti teman lama, aroma kabin menyapanya akrab dan derum mesin kala dihidupkan terasa familiar.

Sam tersenyum jahil ketika mengganti album Metallica Dean dengan kaset Pearl Jam-nya, irama "Last Kiss" segera memenuhi mobil. Dia memasukkan gigi dan berkendara pulang, sosok Impala bagai lebur di antara keramaian lalu lintas malam di distrik yang tak pernah tidur itu dan gemerlap lampu-lampu kota.

xox

SELESAI


End file.
